iberoxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hate on Me
Hate on Me (en español Ódiame), es una canción presentada en el episodio Embarazos, cantada por algunos miembros de New Life. La versión original pertenece a Jill Scott. Contexto de la Canción Las locales se acercan y Valeria propone esta canción como un ejemplo para cantarla, mientras todos los miembros bailan con esta canción. Letra Valeria':' If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions For the pain and pollution No matter where I live Despite the things I give You will always be this way So go ahead and Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby ( Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby ( You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (My destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall) You can hate on me (You can not hate on me!) Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (So shall it be) (You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (My destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later ( My mind is free) Cause I'm gonna do me ( My destiny) You'll be mad baby (So shall, so shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (My destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) You can hate on me (Yeah)